The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7
by 73windman
Summary: The King of Iron Fist Tournament has begun and 65 great fighters have entered all with their own goal!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or its characters.

Note: This story is full of new fighters created by me. If you don't like these, leave now.

This is also my first fic ever, so if you see anything wrong with it, please let me know so I know for the future. Anyway, here's what I would do if I was in charge of 'Tekken 7'. This part introduces the storyline of the new tournament and introduces the characters. This will show all of the character's stats, but not their storylines. Those will be revealed later.

The Main Storyline/Intro Video.

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 ended with four fighters remaining, meaning two more fights until the challenge with Jin Kazama. Heihachi, Lars, Kazuya, and Paul made it to the finals. Heihachi defeated Lars with relative ease. Meanwhile, Kazuya fought and defeated Paul. This meant the final match would be Heihachi versus Kazuya. The winner would go on to face Jin, for a chance at control over the Mishima Zaibatsu. After a grueling fight that lasted several hours, Heihachi stood up as the winner.

"I could finish you off here, Kazuya, but first, I'm going to crush the little brat, Jin. Then, I'll take care of you, after I get back my Zaibatsu."

Heihachi approached Jin, and in a matter of one hour, Jin, who was caught off guard by Heihachi's victory over Kazuya, lost to Heihachi, and with that, Heihachi took back his Zaibatsu.

Over the next 8 months, Heihachi searched for Jin and Kazuya, but could not find either of them.

"I know how to draw them out, they won't be able to resist…"

The next day, Heihachi announced the official King of Iron Fist Tournament 7. Like moths to a flame, 65 of the world's greatest fighters entered the tournament, each with a different goal.

-3 Months Later-

A secretary arrives in Heihachi's office with a laptop in her arms.

"Mr. Mishima, the files for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7's contestants are in this very computer."

"Show them to me."

"Yes sir."

The secretary handed Heihachi the computer. He opened it, and a photo of each fighter showed on the screen, each with a group of stats.

[NOTE: This is where I show a quick 'sneak peak' of each fighter, their storylines will be revealed in later chapters.]

"Let me see…"

The first profile appeared on screen…

Jin Kazama/Height: 5'11"/ Weight: 165 lbs./Age: 24/Origin: Japan/Style: Karate

Kazuya Mishima/Height: 6'0"/Weight: 180 lbs./Age: 47/Origin: Japan/Style: Mishima Arts

Paul Phoenix/Height: 6'2"/Weight: 179 lbs./Age: 38/Origin: USA/Style: Judo

Nina Williams/Height: 5'3"/Weight: 108 lbs./Age: 26/Origin: Ireland/Style: Aikido

King/Height: 6'7"/Weight: 198 lbs./Age: 32/Origin: Mexico/Style: Pro Wrestling

Forrest Law/Height: 5'10"/Wt: 146 lbs./Age: 23/Origin: USA/Style: Jeet Kun Do

Julia Chang/Height: 5'5"/Weight: 119 lbs./Age: 20/Origin: USA/Style: Xing Yi

Yoshimitsu/Height: 5'10"/Weight: 139/Age: ?/ Origin: ?/Style: Manji Ninjutsu

Jack-2/Height: 7'4"/Weight: 481 lbs./Age: 16/Origin: Russia/Style: Brute Force

Hwoarang/Height: 5'11"/Weight: 150 lbs./Age: 21/Origin: Korea/Style: Tae Kwon Do

Henrick Marcell/Height: 5'11"/Weight: 229 lbs./Age: 31/Origin: Hungary/Style: Savate

Shel Striker/Height: 6'0"/Weight: 113 lbs./Age: 26/Origin: South Africa/Style: Lethwei Kickboxing

Goober/Height: 5'7"/Weight: 142 lbs./Age: 23/Origin: USA/Style: Basic Grappling

Christopher Holt/Height: 6'8"/Weight: 264 lbs./Age: 36/Origin: USA/Style: Hand-To-Hand Military Combat

Rita Marina/Height: 5'6"/Weight: 109 lbs./Age: 23/Origin: Cuba/Style: Malaysia Kickboxing

Drake/Height: 5'10"/Weight: 175 lbs./Age: 33/Origin: USA/Style: Pankration

Jabir Nagi/Height: 6'3"/Weight: 238 lbs./Age: 35/Origin: Bangladesh/Style: Pehlwani

Bao Chen/Height: 4'11"/Weight: 99 lbs./Age: 10/Origin: Taiwan/Style: Jiu Jitsu

Ping/Height: 6'3"/Weight: 348 lbs./Age: 38/Origin: China/Style: Wing Chun

Kuma Sr./Height: 9'4"/Weight: 511 lbs./Age: 11/Origin: Japan/Style: Advanced Bear Style

Frank Earwicker/Height: 5'11"/Weight: 238 lbs./Age: 35/Origin: Switzerland/Style: Alpine Wrestling

Kim Changarong/Height: 5'6"/ Wt: 110 lbs./Age: 25/Origin: Thailand/Style: Sanda

Judy Moylan/Height: 5'10"/Weight: 136 lbs./Age: 29/Origin: Australia/Style: Silat

Viper/Height: 6'1"/Weight: 230 lbs./Age: 34/Origin: Mongolia/Style: Hakkyou-Ken

Cherry Jenner/Height: 5'7"/Weight: 112 lbs./Age: 22/Origin: UK/Style: Tang Soo Do

Lei Wulong/Height: 5'9"/Weight: 143 lbs./Age: 39/Origin: China/Style: 5 Forms Kung-Fu

Ling Xiaoyou/Height: 5'2"/Weight: 92 lbs./Age: 17/ Origin: China/Style: Various Chinese Arts

Eddy Gordo/Height: 5'7"/Weight: 165 lbs./Age: 27/Origin: Brazil/Style: Capoeira

Christie Monteiro/Height: 5'7"/Weight: 130 lbs./Age: 19/Origin: Brazil/Style: Capoeira

Gun Jack/Height: 7'3"/Weight: 374 lbs./Age: 8/Origin: Russia/Style: Brute Force

Jun Kazama/Height: 5'7"/Weight: 119 lbs./Age: 53/Origin: Japan/Style: Kazama Arts

Baek Doo-San/Height: 5'11"/Weight: 154 lbs./Age: 48/Origin: Korea/Style: Tae Kwon Do

Michelle Chang/Height: 5'4"/Weight: 116 lbs./Age: 29/Origin: USA/Style: Various Martial Arts

Anna Williams/Height: 5'4"/Weight: 108 lbs./Age: 21/Origin: Ireland/Style: Aikido

Armor King/Height: 6'4"/Weight: 201 lbs./Age: ?/Origin: ? /Style: Pro wrestling

Ganryu/Height: 6'2/Weight: 275/Age: 47/Origin: Japan/Style: Sumo

Bryan Fury/Height: 6'1"/Weight: 176 lbs./Age: 29/Origin: USA/Style: Kickboxing

Steve Fox/Height: 6'0/Weight: 160 lbs./Age: 27/Origin: UK/Style: Boxing

Kuma/Height: 8'8"/Weight: 508 lbs./Age: 7/Origin: JapanStyle: Advanced Bear Style

Panda/Height: 7'10"/Weight: 346 lbs./Age: 8/Origin: China/Style: Advanced Bear Style

Asuka Kazama/Height: 5'3"/Weight: 107 lbs./Age: 17/Origin: Japan/Style: Kazama Arts

Craig Marduk/Height: 7'0"/Weight: 369 lbs./Age: 37/Origin: Australia/Style: Vale Tudo

Bob/Height: 6'0"/Weight: 400 lbs./Age: 33/Origin: USA/Style: Free Style Karate

Roger/Height: 6'4"/Weight: 134 lbs./Age: 7/Origin: Australia/Style: Commando Wrestling

Alex/Height: 6'3"/Weight: 147 lbs./Age: 6/Origin: Peru/Style: Commando Wrestling

Lee Chaoloan/Height: 5'9"/Weight: 147 lbs./Age: 29/Origin: Japan/Style: Martial Arts

Wang Jinrei/Height: 5'5"/Weight: 121 lbs./Age: 85/Origin: China/Style: Various Xing Yi

Lili/Height: 5'9"/Weight: 123 lbs./Age: 17/Origin: Monaco/Style: Street Fighting

Feng Wei/Height: 6'1"/Weight: 165 lbs./Age: 36/Origin: China/Style: Chinese Kenpo

Leo/Height: 5'8"/Weight: 119 lbs./Age: 20/Origin: Germany/Style: Bajiquan

Bruce Irvin/Height: 6'3"/Weight: 189 lbs./Age: 41/Origin: USA/Style: Muay Thai

Miguel Caballero Rojo/Height: 6'0"/Weight: 204 lbs./Age: 27/Origin: Spain/Style: Brawling

Kunimitsu/Height: 5'7"/Weight: 126 lbs./Age: 35/Origin: ?/Style: Manji Ninjutsu

Lars Alexanderson/Height: 5'11"/Weight: 172 lbs./Age: 26/Origin: Sweden/Style: Unorthodox Self Taught

Alisa Bosconovitch/Height: 5'4"/Weight: 121 lbs./Age: 14/Origin: Russia/Style: Cybernetic Combat

Zafina/Height: 5'7"/Weight: 127 lbs./Age: 32/Origin: India/Style: Ancient Assassination

Prototype Jack/Height: 6'10"/Weight: 407 lbs./Age: 30/Origin: UK/Style: Brute Force

Sergei Dragonuv/Height: 6'2/Weight: 176 lbs./Age: 37/ Origin: Russia/Style: Sambo

Raven/Height: 5'11"/Weight: 177 lbs./Age: 55/ Origin: Canada/Style: Ninjutsu

Ogre/Height: 6'1"/Weight: 222 lbs./Age: ?/ Origin: Aztec Empire/Style: Mixed Martial Arts

True Ogre/Height: 8'0"/Weight: 423 lbs./Age: ?/ Origin: Aztec Empire/Style: Mixed Martial Arts

Unknown/Height: ?/ Weight: ?/Age: ?/ Origin: ?/Style: ?

Devil/Height: 6'0"/Weight: 176 lbs./Age: ?/Origin: Hell/Style: Mishima Arts

Angel/Height: 5'10"/ Weight: 155 lbs./Age: ?/ Origin: Heaven/Style: Kazama Arts

Mokujin/Height: 5'10"/Weight: 209 lbs./Age: ?/ Origin: ?/Style: Mokujin Ken

After reading the last profile, Heihachi shut the laptop closed.

"Let the games begin!"

Tekken 7

Press Start Button

Next Chapter:

Jin Kazama'a Storyline.


	2. Jin Kazama

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Tekken' or its characters.

Name: Jin Kazama

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 24

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Fighting Style: Karate

Language Spoken: Japanese

Outfits: Which button to press for each outfit before play.

Square: Shirtless, Black pants with Fire Pattern.

X: Purple hoodie, Black sweat pants.

Circle: Orange vest, black undershirt, blue jeans.

Triangle: Black ripped t-shirt, gray sweat pants.

R1: Black trench coat, black jeans.

R2: Grey Sweater and Blue Jeans [High School Uniform]

L1: Black and White open chest jacket, black and white pants.

L2: White 'Clamp' Outfit

Story Mode Prologue as spoken by a narrator.

Jin Kazama, the former CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, was defeated by Heihachi Mishima is the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. He lost his entire empire. Jin quit school in a blind depression because of the loss. He soon lived alone, spending his days training and drinking. One day, word got out of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7.

"I'll know what to do, once I get there."

Stage 4 Interlude: VS: Hwoarang

Jin is walking down the alley way of the city streets when Hwoarang notices him and runs after him.

"Hey! Kazama! Get over here!"

Jin tries to ignore his obnoxious rival but it's no use. By the time he catches up to him, he tugs at his shoulder.

"Kazama, I was hoping I would catch up with you!"

Jin attempts to ignore him, he had more important things to concentrate on,

"Kazama, come on! Kazama! Hey…"

Jin let out a huge groan.

"What?"

Hwoarang moved into a fighting stance. He smirked and motioned his head in a manner that challenged Jin. Jin seems frustrated not wanting to waste any time, but he decides he may as well get the fight over with.

[After Jin wins the fight]

Hworang is knocked to the ground.

"Hey, I'm not done yet!"

"Well, I am. I'll fight you some other time…"

"Damn it! Get back over here! I'm still got to…"

Jin lost his temper and yelled.

"Shut the hell up! I've got more important things to worry about then little whiners like you!"

Jin stomped away, as he does so, Hwoarang thinks to himself…

"Did his eyes turn yellow for a second there?"

Stage 7 Interlude: VS Kazuya Mishima

Kazuya and Jin are on the rooftops of New York City.

"Get out of my way, Jin. This is my tournament. Step away before you end up dead."

"Kazuya, I can't turn back now…"

"Oh, I see, you want the Zaibatsu to yourself yet again!"

"Not necessarily…"

Both move into fighting stances.

[After Jin wins the fight.]

Kazuya let out a growl of hatred.

"You'll never be able to beat the old man. He beat you last year, he'll beat you again, you'll always just be a sniveling brat…"

Kazuya then lost consciousness.

Jin simply turns around, and leaves.

Stage 8 Interlude

Jin and Heihachi are in the final stage ring of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7. Heihachi lets out a ferocious laugh.

"I knew the two of you would enter this tournament. Now I can crush you like the bug you are."

Jin simply goes into his stance and nods, as does Heihachi.

[After defeating Heihachi and completing Story Mode.]

Epilogue Cutscene

Jin is in his front desk at the Mishima Zaibatsu. He is reading a newspaper.

"Mishima Zaibatsu lays war to all that oppose it"

Jin simply gets up from his seat and begins to walk away from the desk. He passes by a mirror. When he looks into the mirror, he sees not himself, but Heihachi. He rubbed his eyes in confusion and when he opened them again, he saw Kazuya instead of himself. He rubbed his eyes yet again, unable to believe his eyes, this time, he saw the yellow eyed Devil. He punched the mirror, cracking it into several pieces. It was then he realized how many lives he took and returned to his desk. He writes on a paper and leaves again. The camera pans out to reveal the paper was a letter of resignation.

Next Chapter:

Kazuya Mishima's Storyline


	3. Kazuya Mishima

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Tekken' or its characters.

Name: Kazuya Mishima

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 47

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Fighting Style: Mishima Arts

Language Spoken: Japanese

Outfits: Which button to press for each outfit.

Square: Shirtless, White Pants, Dragon Pattern.

X: Purple Tuxedo.

Circle: White Sleeveless Shirt, Blue Jeans.

Triangle: White Silk Open Chest Shirt, Blue Jeans.

R1: Black-Purple polo dress shirt and Jeans.

R2: White Tuxedo

L1: White gi

L2: Metallic Suit

Prologue [as spoken by a narrator]

After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Kazuya took over G-Corp. However, after his humiliating defeat at the hands of Heihachi in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, they kicked him out, and forbid him from returning.

Kazuya eventually discovers that G-Corp is working on a new super weapon of mass destruction that is actually a living organism starting out as a baby. G-Corp intends to raise it into the world's greatest weapon.

"With my training, I can mold the new creation into the thing that can finally get rid of Jin, Lee, and Heihachi once and for all!"

Stage 4 Interlude: VS: Lee Chaoloan

Kazuya and Lee meet at the frozen glacier stage. Lee lets out a cocky laugh.

"So, you had the guts to compete this year, did you Kazuya?"

"You should say your last prayers now…"

This statement catches Lee's attention.

"…prepare yourself."

Kazuya moves into a fighting stance.

"Hah! By the time I'm through with you, it'll take more than G-Corp to fix you up!"

Lee moves into a stance himself.

[After the fight is over, Kazuya wins.]

Lee is on the ground, humiliated.

"Watch your back, Kazuya, just you wait, I'll be back!"

A 'Violet-Corp' helicopter appears and lets down a ladder for Lee to grab onto and carries him away. Kazuya simply smirks, and moves on.

Stage 7 Interlude: VS: Jin Kazama

Kazuya and Jin meet at the New York Skyscrapers stage.

"You were always the little brat, Jin. Always the cry baby getting in that way of everything!"

"Kazuya, by the end of this fight, you'll find I have grown quite a bit…"

The two move into fighting stances.

[After Kazuya wins the fight]

Jin is on the ground, knocked out.

"I won't finish you here, Jin, by the time I win this tournament; you'll be in for a surprise you'll never forget."

Final Stage Interlude: VS: Heihachi Mishima

Kazuya and Heihachi are seen in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 Final Arena. Heihachi lets out a thunderous laugh.

"Kazuya! I knew this tournament would draw you out! Now's my chance to finally end this!"

Kazuya simply smirks and moves into a fighting stance.

Epilogue

A group of workers and scientist are working at the main lab at G-Corp. The most concentration seems to be on a small infant in a giant test tube. Just when it was about to be released so it can be raised into a fighter, Kazuya, assisted by an army of Mishima Zaibatsu tanks and soldiers crash in through a wall. The lab is reduced to rubble and most of the workers are dead, except for the baby, which is still alive, crying the center of the rubble.

"You must be the ultimate fighting machine…"


	4. Paul Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Tekken' or its characters.

Name: Paul Phoenix

Nationality: American

Age: 38

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 179 lbs.

Fighting Style: Judo

Language Spoken: English

Outfits [which button to press for each outfit.]

Square: Red Gi

X: Black Biker Jacket, black jeans.

Circle: White T-Shirt, Orange sweat shirt tied around waist, blue jeans.

Triangle: Blue Track Suit.

R1: Shirtless, Red Sweat Pants.

R2: Black Gi.

L1: Red and Yellow Basketball jersey, red and white shorts.

L2: White Sleeveless shirt, Black sweat pants.

Prologue [as spoken by a narrator.]

Paul teamed up with his friends Steve Fox and Marshall Law during the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Paul placed 4th, at the end, but their celebration was cut short when someone trying to kill Steve blew up Marshall's house. Steve left beforehand, and Paul surviving the explosion was nothing short of a miracle, sadly, Marshall died.

After his death, Paul noticed a great change in Marshall's son, Forrest. The care free laid back teen became an angry monster driven by a desire for vengeance. Paul didn't bother trying to figure out who killed Marshall. Even if they did get revenge, it wouldn't bring back Marshall. Eventually, The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 is announced.

"You always supported me to win these things, Marshall; I'll win for you this year!"

Stage 4 Interlude: VS: Forrest Law

Forrest and Paul meet at the Baseball stadium.

"Forrest? Get the hell out of here! This tournament is dangerous!"

"Oh please, this is barley different from the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3!"

"This time it's different, the guy that killed Marshall is probably here!"

"Exactly. The second I get hold of him, I'll kick his punk ass so hard that…"

"Forrest, you don't even know who killed him, and even if you did, it wouldn't bring Marshall ba…"

Forrest didn't let Paul finish, he was furious.

"Shut your freaking mouth! I'll maul that asshole, with or without your support!"

Paul shakes his head in disappointment and moves into a fighting stance.

[After Paul win s the fight.]

Forrest is knocked out on the ground.

"Don't worry, pal, your father would be proud of your fighting skills."

Stage 7 Interlude: VS: Kuma

Paul and Kuma are on the rooftops of New York City stage.

"You again? Shouldn't you be a rug by now?"

"Shouldn't you be at a mental institution?"

"I can never understand a word you saying, get over here, I'll make mincemeat out of you!"

[After Paul wins the fight.]

Paul is walking away until, from behind, Kuma jumps up behind him and prepares to attack again, Paul notices, and punches him in the mouth

"…Moron."

Final Stage: VS: Heihachi Mishima

Paul is the winner of the tournament, and challenges Heihachi for the championship generically, like most of the characters who don't know Heihachi well.

Epilogue

Paul walks up to Marshall's grave and leaves the trophy from the tournament.

"Thanks for all you help Marshall; I couldn't have done it without you."

The next scene shows Paul teaching martial arts at Marshall's old dojo. One student notices a photo of Marshall, Paul and Forrest together.

"Phoenix Sensei, who are they?"

"That's Marshall; he used to teach at this dojo."

"Where is he now?"

"…He's…moved on…"

The camera closes in on the photo to end.


	5. Nina Williams

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Tekken' or its characters.

Name: Nina Williams

Nationality: Irish

Age: 26

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 108 lbs.

Fighting Style: Aikido

Language Spoken: English

Outfits [which button to press for each outfit]

Square: Skin tight purple stealth suit.

X: Skintight camouflage suit.

Circle: Maroon Crop top, black leather pants.

Triangle: Yellow leopard print suit.

R1: Pink Leotard.

R2: Light blue dress.

L1: Black cocktail dress.

L2: Black crop top, black trousers, both with yellow pattern.

Prologue [as spoken by a narrator]

After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, Nina left the Mishima Zaibatsu because Jin was no longer CEO. She was, however, suspicious of Anna's business with G-Corp. She overheard Anna mention to a man on a phone about 'a new life form' being made.

Because Anna was with G-Corp, this was enough to convince the new organism is a relative to

Her or perhaps the son of her sister.

"If that new organism is going to be raised by Anna, it's sure to grow up to be an enemy, maybe if I take it…"

Stage 4 Interlude: VS: Henrick Marcell

Nina and Henrick meet at the Underground Suburban Jungle stage.

"Nina Williams! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Heihachi is looking for new Tekken Force members. I was wondering if you were interested in joining!"

"No thanks. I don't do anything for free."

Henrick's tone goes from relaxed to serious.

"I'm not sure if you understand, this wasn't a question, it was a request, an order!"

[After Nina wins the fight.]

Henrick is knocked out on the floor.

"Nice try, but I work alone."

Stage 7 Interlude VS: Anna Williams

Nina and Anna meet at the New York City Rooftops stage.

"Anna, tell me about G-Corp's new experiment, now!"

"I left G-Corp months ago, if I knew anything I didn't care to put in an effort to remember. Besides, it was nothing that concerns you."

"You little bitch, if you don't tell me, I'll make you!"

[After Nina wins the fight.]

Nina has Anna by the collar of her shirt, and is shaking her to give her information.

"I'm telling you I know nothing more then what you over heard!"

Nina drops Anna.

"Fine. I guess I'll go find out for myself."

Final Stage VS: Heihachi Mishima

Heihachi challenges Nina in the generic matter as dose most the characters that don't know him well.

Epilogue

Several workers are seen walking around in a lab in G-Corp. Most of the attention is around a giant test tube with an infant inside. A female scientist is seen walking down a hallway, when a nearby door opens, and an arm clad in purple grabs her and closes the door. Struggling, grunts and fighting is heard until Nina walks out of the door in the scientist's clothing. She walks up to the test tube and breaks the glass by shooting it with a gun. An alarm goes off as she grabs the baby and runs. She fends off several bodyguards, but eventually, one knocks her over. Just then, the baby fires a laser out of its eyes and kills all of the bodyguards. Nina is completely astonished.

"G-Corp has made…a monster!"


	6. King

Name: King

Nationality: Mexican

Age: 32

Height: 6'7"

Weight: 198 lbs.

Fighting Style: Pro Wrestling

Language Spoken: Animalistic Growls

Outfits [which button to press for each outfit.]

Square: Purple "Speedo" style trunks.

X: Grey heavy jacket with white and black fur trim.

Triangle: Orange T-Shirt, blue jeans.

Circle: Blue shirt, white overalls.

R1: Blue Cowboy jacket, white pants.

R2: Light blue wrestling tights with fur tassels.

L1: Black and white priest robe.

L2: Light blue t-shirt, grey sweat pants with grey jaguar pattern.

Prologue [as spoken by a narrator]

After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 ended, King and Marduk's collective efforts revealed the second Armor King's true identity, the brother of the first. After that, a two-on-one fight began, Armor King raising the winner.

After that, King noticed that Marduk mysteriously disappeared. For a year he saw no sign of him. When he found both he and Armor King would be participating in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7, King enters as well.

Stage 4 Interlude: Vs: Craig Marduk

King and Marduk meet at the tropical island stage.

"Get the hell out of here, King! Armor King has business with me! "

"Armor King was my master, I'll fight him!"

"God, your do stubborn, I'll just have to teach you a lesson."

[After King wins the fight]

Marduk is defeated on the ground.

"Armor King, your next!..."

Stage 7 Interlude: Vs: Armor King

King and Armor King meet at the New York City Rooftops stage. Armor King wastes no time, and attacks King head on immediately. He attempts to grab him, but King counters the attack, and throws him.

"Yup, you're definitely my brother's apprentice. But any friend of Marduk's is an enemy of mine."

[After King wins the fight.]

Armor King is defeated but gets back up on his feet and walks toward the edge of the rooftop.

"What are you doing?"

"If I can't avenge my brother, I have no purpose."

King runs toward him in an attempt to keep him from jumping, but it's too late, as Armor King jumps off the building to an unknown fate.

Final Stage: Vs: Heihachi Mishima

King challenges Heihachi in the generic matter most characters that don't know him do.

Epilogue

King walks over to a pair of head stones in a cemetery, for the two Armor King Brothers, one good, one cursed with the ideal of revenge. He leaves a black rose on the second Armor King's stone, next to the red one on the first Armor King's stone. While he was his mentor's brother, King still hated him for attempting to kill to only him, but Marduk as well. King is then seen in a wrestling ring, dominating a competitor and pinning him for the 10 count. He looks at the audience as they cheer, but he briefly gets a glimpse of Armor King in the audience. When he looks back at where he was, he was gone…


	7. Forrest Law

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Tekken' or its characters.

Name: Forrest Law

Nationality: American

Age: 23

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 146 lbs.

Fighting Style: Jeet Kun Do

Language Spoken: English

Outfits [which button to press for each outfit.]

Square: White Sleevless shirt, purple pants, red sash.

X: Chef Uniform.

Circle: Yellow and Black Bruce Lee style jumpsuit.

Triangle: Shirtless, black karate pants.

R1: Black and orange martial arts outfit.

R2: Yellow tights.

L1: Red and white basketball jersey, red and white shorts.

L2: Brown sweater, black under shirt, blue jeans.

Prologue [as spoken by a narrator.]

After suffering an injury in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, Marshall forbid Forrest from competing in another tournament. In the time Marshall spent in China away from Forrest, he studied cooking to please his father, and cheered on his father during the King of Iron Fist Tournaments 4, 5, and 6.

At the end of the 6th tournament, a large explosion killed Marshall. Forrest was heartbroken and vowed to find his killer.

"This one's for you, father!"

Stage 4 Interlude: Vs: Paul Phoenix

Law and Paul meet at the Temple stage.

"Forrest, listen to me, there are lots of baddies in this tournament! You need to go home now!"

"That's not what you said during the 3rd tournament!"

"Come on! That was back when I hadn't known much about it…"

"Alright, come on, I'll get through anyone that gets in my way!"

[After Law wins.]

Paul is on his knees slamming his fist on the ground as Law is standing above him.

"Don't worry Paul, I'll be fine."

Stage 7 Interlude: Vs: Nina Williams

Law and Nina meet at the New York City Rooftops stage.

"Hey, I know you; you were after my dad's friend, Steve in the 4th tournament! I saw it all on TV!"

"He was my target at the time but…"

Law interrupts before Nina can finish.

"So, if Steve was at dad's place at the time, then…YOU!"

"W-what?"

"You killed my dad, didn't you?"

"No! Let me explain, Steve is…"

Law interrupts again.

"Shut the hell up, bitch! You're going down!"

[After Law wins the fight.]

"That's what you get when you mess with the Law family. If you come in even a range of me, my family, or my friends again, I'll break your freaking neck!"

Final Stage Interlude: Vs: Heihachi Mishima

Law and Heihachi meet at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 final stage.

"So, you're the son of that martial artist that enters most tournaments…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He was a nuisance; he never made it far in the tournament."

"That's not true, my dad was a great fighter, and he taught me!"

"Hah! Your father didn't survive my military squad what makes you think his training will help you here?"

"Wait! So, you killed him? You bastard, I'm going to break every bone in your body!"

Epilogue

Forrest is seen in the 'Marshall China' restaurant as a replacement chef. Everyone is enjoying themselves, until a man walks in and holds s up a gun.

"Give me every cent all of you have! If you refuse, I'll shoot you up with so much lead you'll be able double as a pencil!"

Everyone is beginning to reach into their wallets and purses until Forrest steps out of the kitchen.

"I don't appreciate you causing trouble in my dad's restaurant…"

The man shoots Forrest several times, but Forrest simply catches the bullets in the palm of his hand. He then jumps up and hits the robbers with a jump kick, as he flies out the window, shattering it. Everyone stares in awe as Forrest simply smirks and says,

"By the way, your gonna have to wash dishes in the kitchen until you can pay for the window you broke.


	8. Julia Chang

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Tekken' or its characters.

Name: Julia Chang

Nationality: Native American

Age: 20

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 119 lbs.

Fighting Style: Xing Yi Based Kung-Fu

Language Spoken: English

Outfits [which button to press for each outfit.]

Square: Brown deer skin top, blue skirt.

X: White T-shirt, blue jean jacket, blue jeans, glasses.

O: Green top and shorts both with Native American patterns.

Triangle: Red T-Shirt, Blue Jeans, glasses.

R1: Red sleeveless top, black see-through undershirt, blue jeans.

R2: Grey sleeveless shirt, blue vest, blue sweat pants.

L1: White top, green grass skirt.

L2: Purple polo shirt, pink sweat pants.

Prologue

Julia lost the previous tournament but was still able to see Heihachi defeat Jin and vanquish the devil. Since then, Julia lived in Arizona with her adoptive mother. However, seeing small children with their mothers makers her wonder who her parents are.

Julia is trying to pay a detective, but she can't afford one. Then the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 is announced…

"With that prize money, I bet I can afford the best detective for as long as I can! With his help, I know I'll find my real parents!"

Stage 4 Interlude: Vs: Ganryu

Julia and Ganryu meet at the mountains stage. Julia runs toward Ganryu happily.

"Ganryu!"

"Hm…?"

Julia gives Ganryu a large hug.

"I can't thank you enough for the forest rejuvenation disc!"

Ganryu is extremely depressed [you'll find out why when his storyline comes around.] and not even Julia can seem to cheer him up.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing I want to stress you with…"

Julia goes into a fighting stance.

"We're our next opponents, let's make this fun!"

Ganryu goes into his stance after letting out a large sigh.

[After Julia wins the fight.]

Ganryu is on his knee, defeated, Julia the winner.

"Sorry, Ganryu…"

Ganryu stands up and dusts himself off.

"Ah, it's alright, I don't necessarily need to win this tournament to achieve my goal."

"Well, what is it?"

"You, don't want to know."

Julia looks at Ganryu walk away with a concerned look on her face.

Stage 7 Interlude: Vs: Michelle Chang

Julia and Michelle meet at the New York City rooftops stage.

"Julia, please, leave now! You'll never like your original parents! They abandoned you! What makes you think they'll want you now?"

"I don't care if they want me or not, I still want to see them!"

"You were always so stubborn! I'll have to just convince you, won't I?"

Julia and Michelle both move into their stances.

[After Julia wins.]

Michelle is floored while Julia is the winner.

"I'm sorry, but I need to do this."

Final Stage: Vs: Heihachi Mishima

Julia challenges Heihachi in the generic matter most characters that don't know him do.

Epilogue

Julia is seen walking down an office hallway. She walks to a room, with the number 54241 on it. She looks down at a card and nods, as she enters the room, to see a corporate business meeting. All of the people there stop talking and look over at Julia.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Julia…"

Julia looks down at the card one more time.

"Is there anyone in here by the name of 'Hal Robinson'?"

A man toward the end of the table stands up.

"That'd be me."

"Mr. Robinson…I'm your daughter."

Hal looks surprised, and then goes back to his original angry demeanor.

"I didn't want you then, and I didn't want you know. Get out of here."

"What?"

A bodyguard carries a bawling Julia out of the office and throws her out. Julia simply remained on the floor, crying.

She is now seen sitting alone at home, watching the sunset, until her mother, Michelle, appears and joins her. Julia looks over at her and smiles, and knows she will always have a real mother.


	9. Yoshimitsu

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'TEKKEN' OR ITS CHARACTERS

Name: Yoshimitsu

Nationality: Unknown, rumored to be Japanese

Age: Unknown, likely to be in his mid 50's.

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 139 lbs.

Fighting Style: Manji Ninjutsu

Language Spoken: Japanese

Outfits [Which button to press for each outfit]

Square: Skull mask, black armor. [New Attire]

X: Tekken Attire.

Triangle: Tekken 2 Attire.

Circle: Tekken 3 Player 1 Attire.

R1: Tekken 3 Player 2 Attire.

R2: Tekken 4 Attire.

L1: Tekken 5 Attire.

L2: Tekken 6 Attire.

Prologue

Yoshimitsu had abandoned his previous blade, the 'Yoshimitsu' in favor of a new sword in order to save his own life. He was caught off guard by the new sword's power and had difficulty controlling it, leading him to a quick and pathetic looking loss towards the beginning of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6.

Yoshimitsu spent the year in between the tournament training and mastering the powers of his new sword. After finally figuring out how to work it, he knows what to do.

"The prize money will serve the starving children of the world; otherwise, I'm only concerned in redeeming myself!"

Stage 4 Interlude: Vs: Kunimitsu

Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu meet at the forest stage.

"W-What! Kunimitsu? You're….you're….you're…."

"Alive, Yoshimitsu!"

Kunimitsu lets out a demonic laugh.

"I see…you're still that rude, ignorant self!"

"Shut up! My new strength is more than enough to defeat you!"

[After Yoshimitsu wins the fight.]

"D-damn…"

"Be gone, foul bandit!"

Stage 7 Interlude: Vs: Alisa Bosconovitch

Yoshimitsu and Alisa meet at the New York City rooftops stage.

"Alisa! It's good to see you again."

"It's always nice to see such a close ally to the doctor…"

"I trust your metal body can make a good challenge for my sword…"

Yoshimitsu moves into a stance.

"…let's have some sparring."

Alisa moves into a stance as well.

[After Yoshimitsu wins]

"Perhaps, this sword is more powerful than the previous, there's only one way to truly find out…"

Final Stage: Vs: Heihachi Mishima

Yoshimitsu challenges Heihachi just as most characters that don't know him do.

Ending Cut Scene

A troop of men in armored vehicles are holding many members of a poor village at gunpoint. Demanding their food, water, supplies, and such. Just then, footsteps are head as one of the men falls over with a scar on his chest suddenly appearing. The men are confused until two more do the same. Eventually, all of the men are dead. The poor people are scared at first, until several dollar bills are falling from the sky. They all cheer and grab the money, as the camera pans out; it is revealed Yoshimitsu is standing on one of the house's rooftops, empting out all of the suitcases of his prize money from the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7.


	10. Jack 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN 'TEKKEN' OR ITS CHARACTERS

Name: Jack-2

Nationality: Built in Russia

Age: 16

Height: 7'4"

Weight: 481 lbs.

Fighting Style: Brute Force

Language Spoken: Russian

OUTFITS [which button to press for each outfit.]

Square: Green Army Top, Black Jeans

X: Black and Silver body suit

Triangle: Beige Army Shirt, Brown Pants

Circle: Shirtless, Blue Jeans

R1: Black leather top and pants

R2: Orange and green top and black jeans

L1: Complete Silver body

L2: shirtless, brown and yellow overalls and jeans

Prologue

Jack-6 made 8th place in the 6th tournament and made a small consolation prize of a few hundred dollars. He used the money to fix up Jack-2 as a favor to Jane. Jack-2 has since gained sentience, and discovers the over shut down Jack units.

"I will find my brothers…"

Stage 4 Interlude: Vs: Gun Jack

Jack-2 and Gun Jack meet at the Mayan ruins.

"You're…the 3rd Jack…Gun Jack…?"

"Hmmm….."

Gun scans over Jack-2 and reads his data.

"Come here, help me find our brothers!"

Gun Jack moves into a fighting stance.

"W-What!"

[after Jack-2 wins]

"I'm…sorry…brother…"

Stage 7 Interlude: Vs: Prototype Jack

Jack-2 and Prototype Jack meet at the NY Skyscrapers stage.

"I feel like we have met…"

"Oh…we've met! In the 2nd tournament, you reduced me to scrap metal!"

"I-I'm sorry, I-I…"

"Shut up! Die!"

[After Jack-2 wins]

"Was I really such a monster…?"

Stage 8: Vs: Heihachi Mishima

Jack-2 challenges Heihachi in a generic matter most fighters do.

Epilogue

Jack-2, Jack-6, and Jane are walking through a lab where Jack, and Jack-5 are shut down. However, Dr. Abel appears.

"You! Get the hell out! You don't know what you're doing!"

However, Jane already reactivates Jack-5 and Jack. Immediately, all 4 Jacks shoot Abel and kill him with their machine guns. The original Jack notices the other 3 Jacks, and takes Jane in a fireman hold. He then flies away with her. The other three follow…

BTW: Stay tuned for the next chapter where I introduce my first New fighter! A Hungarian Savate fighter that is recruiting for the Tekken Force, Henrick Marcell!


	11. General Henrick Marcell

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN OR ITS CHARACTERS

NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST OC. IF YOU DISLIKE OCs, GO ON TO ANOTHER CHAPTER.

Name: General Henrick Marcell

Nationality: Hungarian

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 229 lbs.

Age: 31

Fighting Style: Savate

Language Spoken: Is fluent in any and all languages. Varies on who he's talking to. In his intro and win poses he speaks Hungarian.

Any of the fighters that were not in Tekken 4-6 will have descriptions of their intro and win poses.

INTRO POSES

Pops his neck and says "You can't beat me."

Throws numerous fast punches and goes into a stance.

Tosses up a huge kick and slams his leg back down very hard.

Walks onscreen and says "Oh…it's you…"

VICTORY POSES

Looks through a file and points at a spot on it, and says "See? All of your weaknesses are listed right here."

Stretches out his arms, yawns, walks away and says "It was all too easy for me."

Standing with his foot on his opponents face, he then says "Just go home, loser."

Standing over his opponent, and pacing in a circle, says "You aren't close to strong enough to join Tekken Force."

Costumes (Which button to press for each costume.)

Square: Black leather top and pants.

X: White gi.

Triangle: Grey under shirt, black scarf, torn up worn out black jeans.

Circle: Red turtle neck sweater, black sweat pants.

R1: Black tuxedo

R2: Black Collar Polo shirt and sweat pants.

L1: Shirtless, grey shorts.

L2:Grey-brown stealth body suit.

Prologue

Henrick has been in the Tekken Force since he was 18. From the day he joined he slowly climbed up the ranks. He now works as General of the entire force. After the plan at the hands of Lars Alexanderson, numerous Tekken Force members died at the hands of Jin Kazama. However, Tekken Force was re built by Heihachi. More members are needed…

"Humph…Mr. Mishima's tournament should have some strong fighters…maybe some willing to join the force…"

Stage 4 Interlude: Vs: King

Henrick and King meet at the Subway station. Henrick is inspecting King very closely.

"Mmmmm hmmmm….."

"What?"

Henrick clears his throat and speaks Spanish for King, who is from Mexico, to understand better.

"…King….A long time veteran…"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Son of the wrestler of the same name…eye color green….hair color black…"

"Umm, how did you…"

"Suffers from an alcohol addict-"

"SHUT UP! How do you know all of this?"

"As the General of Tekken Force, I know every little detail about all of the fighters, if you eat, I know what it is."

King is simply stunned. He gets over it and moves into a stance.

(After Henrick wins.)

"You lasted rather long…how would you like to sign up with Tekken Force?"

"And work for a man like Mishima? I'd sooner die!"

Henrick simply chuckles to himself and leaves.

Stage 7 Interlude: Vs: Lars Alexanderson

Lars and Henrick meet atop the NY Skyscrapers. Lars' back is turned waiting, so Henrick alerts him.

"Lars!"

"Huh! No! You!"

"Long time no see…"

"M-Marcell?"

"That's General Marcell to you, officer! Or at least you used to be! Until your foolish little rebellion knocked Tekken Force down."

"You were too stubborn to join up with us, now you're re-building with the little remaining members you have left."

(After Henrick wins)

Henrick drops a card on Lars' unconscious body.

"Here's a number, if you want to re-join."

Stage 8 Interlude: Vs: Heihachi Mishima

Henrick and Heihachi meet at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 final stage.

"General! What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to find new recruits. What does it seem?"

"Well, let's see if your still worthy of being a Tekken Force member…"

Epilogue

Jin is seen walking outside his small house of an abode. He walks out early in the morning in nothing but a bath robe as he yawns and picks up his newspaper. He then turns around to see a giant Tekken Force army complete with tank and infantry prepared to attack. Henrick shouts through a mega phone at the top of one of the tanks.

"JIN KAZAMA! WE HAVE BEEN GIVEN ORDERS TO ASSIMILATE YOU! WE GIVE YOU 3 SECONDS TO RUN!"

Jin simply stares ahead in pure awe with his jaw hanging wide open.

"3-2-…"

Jin turns around and takes one step…

"1!"

A giant blast is fired from the tanks as the screen fades to white.


End file.
